Endless Melancholy
by animelovertillend
Summary: Five years has passed after losing Kuroko and now Akashi's path is set. Lives turned back to normal and yet a single word destroyed that peace, Akashi will have to make his final decision for his future. Fate and destiny has not yet turned to the last chapter and will everything lead to another bitter future or a brighter one? Sequel to Butterfly Effect! Read & Review!
1. Prologue: Memories of the Past

**A/N: I'm back, minna-san! sorry it took so long. I was working on my new story. A brand new story or sequel I guess...**

 **All of you who read Everlasting Requiem and Butterfly Effect from Love-fades-mine-has-021 story. I welcome all of you to the 3rd sequel! Yay!**

 **For all of those who 'never' read both stories, I prefer for all of you to read those 2 stories FIRST. If you read this now, you won't be able to understand them.**

 **I was about to post my story but I kept having writer's block because my mind is blocking with the sequel XD. It's like saying "Do the sequel. Do the sequel" so I followed my mind and post this story now so I can finally rest my mind.**

 **This is the sequel of Butterfly Effect. Enjoy!**

 **Rate and Review!**

 **Bold and Italicized are flashbacks but when it's only italicized then it means it's the person's thoughts.**

 **Again, please read Everlasting Requiem and Butterfly Effect to understand this story. Sorry if it's too much.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Memories of the Past**

 _ **Images after images.**_

 _ **Words after words.**_

 _ **Tears after tears.**_

 _ **Smiles after smiles.**_

 _ **'I love yous' after 'I love yous.'**_

 _ **Even until now, Akashi Seijuro never forgot his ray of shine who became his ray of shine, his reason to live. For two years he survived knowing that...**_

 _ **He would never see that face again. Ever emotionless.**_

 _ **He would never see that figure again. Ever short.**_ (Although he was so sure Kuroko wouldn't like to hear that coming from someone as short as him.)

 _ **He would never see those eyes again. Ever clear and honest.**_

 _ **He would never see those mannerisms again. Ever surprising and unpredictable.**_

 _ **He would never see those smiles again. Ever happy and rare.**_

 _ **He would never see Kuroko Tetsuya again.**_

Akashi would never see the only person who gave him the reason to live again. He knew that past is passed, but knowing these things didn't make anything better. Especially when he knew that it was as if his heart just turned as hard and cold as ice that would never be able to melt.

As these things register, all he could do were cry and regret.

* * *

 _ **"Do you really want to love me, Akashi-kun? A broken person. Someone who lives in a world full of lies. Are you sure you want to love a weak person and trash like me, Akashi-kun?"**_

Akashi looked at the photo at his table, it was a photo of he and Kuroko together playing a video game when they slept over at Midorima's before, and let his lips purse into a very thin line. If he didn't know self-control then his lips would have bled now.

 _ **"I love you too, and I know you already know that, but you're beyond my reach. I will never reach you."**_

Five years...He had survived having these memories back and forth in his mind.

 _ **"I'm sorry... I didn't intend to make you worry... I was actually hoping to die, to stop all the pain I was facing, but then I remembered your face... I remember the times that you encouraged me to move to forward... and everytime you told me those three words, so here I am."**_

Years had passed since then that he had these flashbacks in his mind every now and then... That's how he knew how madly in love he had been.

"Next time you're leaving, please do tell me because I hate surprises." Akashi grunted as he sighed.

The red-head couldn't get rid of the fact that if he was sharper or acted quickly, then the teal-head should still be by his side. If only he wasn't too late back then.

 _ **"I missed you, Sei-kun..."**_ He had hoped that it was all a mistake...that Kuroko was still alive. He had hoped to hear this words from Kuroko's mouth as he suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Even until now Akashi still loved him.

It had been two years since he found that that his lover is dead.

And for five years, he survived without seeing him.

Yet he could never forget him.

Akashi turned to his work. He signed his signature to the documents that his assistant gave to him. He glanced at the window and noticed that it was raining. Such a thing that made him remember a sad memory. A part of his past.

When he knew that Kuroko Tetsuya was dead, he fell into depression and never came out of his room. That night, it was raining, because of that he hated it outright. It was the rain that reflected his feelings and the day that he found out that his lover was no longer in this world.

He continued writing. After several minutes he was done. He looked at his watch and saw it was already ten o'clock. He grabbed his coat and went out on his office. He couldn't afford to be late tomorrow morning, tomorrow will be another anniversary. The death anniversary of his loved one. He went to his car and told the driver to go to his mansion and the driver nodded in response.

Akashi couldn't forget Kuroko after what happened to them years ago. He tried forgot in order to move on but his mind and heart wouldn't let him so he hid his memories of his beloved deep inside and locked them, but sometimes he can still remember them.

He stared at the necklace that he gave to Kuroko. The latter left the necklace to Midorima and told the latter to give it to Akashi as a remembrance. He never took it off. He was afraid that once he lost sight of it, it would forever disappear just like what happened with the phantom player, who should really be by his side right now.

They arrived at the Akashi manor. He hid the necklace on his breast pocket and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and felt the coldness the necklace possessed.

'Happiness is just temporary. They can end so easily.' He thought as he readied himself.

The driver opened the door for him and got out off the car, and the red-head proceeded to enter the Akashi Manor.

"There's no such thing as forever." He murmured before slipping inside his room, and tried persuading himself again that Kuroko Tetsuya didn't exist anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, if it was short. It's just a prologue and not chapter 1.**

 **If some are you getting confused by the 2 years and 5 years, let me explain:**

 **5 years ago is when that Kuroko stayed in Europe and Akashi and GoM went back to Japan while Kuroko and Ogiwara stayed in Europe.**

 **2 years ago is when that Akashi found out that Kuroko is already dead for a year.**

 **Get it? If you still don't then that means you haven't read the first 2 stories, right? Read, cause you can all understand once you read it.**

 **For those who understand. Thankies! And sorry If we have some grammar errors.**

 **Rate and Review! :3**

 **LFMH021 and ALTE**

* * *

 **SNEAK PEAK!**

He ran again, and went into a right turn. "Tetsuya!" But he wasn't right. There was actually no one inside the male's restroom. No one that looked and called Tetsuya.

He sighed. _'Idiot. He's dead. Stop fooling yourself.'_ He thought and turned back around with a smirk.

Akashi was just few steps from his not-yet-and-fixed car when something flew into his hands. His eyes widened. It was the most recent photo of he and Kuroko.

The photo only he and Kuroko owned. And he was so sure his was inside his wallet. So...how did this appear here? So neat, and so fresh?


	2. Author's Note

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

I have A LOT of explaining to do! Constantly disappearing for 2 years T-T

I'm apologize to my readers for not updating and only the prologue but don't be disheartened because this story will continue just that a lot has happened. The original author of where I got the idea of this sequel **(Love-fades-mine-has-021 and her previous works: Everlasting Requiem and Butterly Effect)** has focused on her college life and she don't know if she will continue her other unfinished works and I immediately turned back to this story and now I wanted to give this message to all of you:

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to resume this story after 2-3 years. I'm so sorry if it took so long. I suddenly lost motivation and due to my own writer's block problem. But what I wanted to know if there are still AkaKuro fans out there or have you all lost interest? To tell you all the truth, I planned a year ago to continue it but I've noticed that most authors I followed of KnB has not been updating their fanfics (yes I'm also included) and I had doubt in the past whether there will be many readers to read this story because the REASON why I created this sequel idea is for all of you readers and the readers of Everlasting Requiem and Butterfly Effect. Another reason is that many information aren't revealed in the Butterfly Effect story and the author has given me her permission to continue it.

What I'm asking now is that I'm asking all of you is that if you want me to continue it or not?

I love to continue it but due to my own doubt of the number viewers... but I still need to know your answer.

I'm starting in my 2 senior high years in August and due to my determination to go to the Top University here in our country, I wanted to study hard but because of what I said similar in the past. I will also focus on this fanfic during my free time and I hope that I will get motivated for it. To be honest, ever since I went hiatus on this story, I haven't wrote fanfics also it means I haven't wrote anything for 2-3 years now. But now I went back and decided to resume it again because I thought of all the readers.

I wanted to hear all of your opinions, perhaps all of them might get me motivation.


	3. Chapter 1: Come Back

**I'm Back! AND I'm so sorry for my super duper late update T-T**

 **It took 2-3 years already and yet I would always think about this story and I can't leave the readers hanging in waiting.**

 **The author of the previous stories is currently in her college years and I don't know if she'll be continueing her unfinished stories but I also hope she will but we just have to wait.**

 **Yes, I also noticed that there aren't AkaKuro writers lately or I just haven't been updated on FanFiction lately but I do not plan to leave this ship because they are the first couple I ship upon entering the Yaoi World XD so I would always be grateful to this ship for letting me experience the world of fanfics.**

 **Also, I don't know when I will update again but I'll be starting Chapter 2 after I posted this and put together the ideas I had some time ago.**

 **I'm in deeply sorry for all the readers for who have been waiting all this time for this story to be updated.**

 **Now, presenting Chapter 1!**

 **Note: I'm sorry for all the grammar errors.**

* * *

Akashi Seijurou opened his eyes the moment his alarm clock rang. The sunlight beam through the curtains. He opened his eyes slowly and got up from his bed. He turns his head to his alarm and was only 6:30am. He stood up from his bed and grabbed the towel inside his closet and went inside the bathroom. It took him 3 minutes to shower and brushed his teeth. He went out with a red bathrobe on him and grabbed his clothes for work, a red long-sleeve with buttons, black pants, a long black long-sleeve blazer with a black tie. He went downstairs and saw his mother and father at the dining hall, eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, Akashi-sama" the maids who passed by greeted him and he did the same.

His mother Shizuo Akashi saw her son "Ah, Sei, your awake. Ready for work?" Akashi nodded from his mother's question and sat on the chair beside her. The maids placed Akashi's breakfast on the table.

"You have a meeting with the Silver Company, right. I think they own a large estate that has over almost a hundred branches worldwide. What was it called again...?" His father, Sentarou Akashi asked his son after he put down his coffee on the small plate in front of him.

Akashi sliced his steak and ate it "Yes, and it's called Tsukizoku Hill. I heard that the company was just recently built three years ago and the company gained many customers and viewers in an instant"

"That's amazing. Usually it takes years for that kind of company to get higher rates but I guess a miracle is on their side." Shizuo complimented.

"It's a good opportunity for us to get a business partnership from them. With them on our side, our companies and theirs will rise in higher ranks more. With an estate full of apartments and houses and with a company that handles cases and owns branches of malls, it's definite helpful for people." Sentarou Akashi explained, and drank from his coffee.

"I agree. Do you best, Sei" Shizuo agreed and smiled at his son.

Akashi, who just finished his breakfast stood up from his chair "I will. Thank you, mother, father" he thanked his parents and left the dining room while his mother said 'See you later' to Akashi and replied 'I'll be going'.

Their butler opened the main door for Akashi. Meanwhile, a teenage boy about 13 years old, in his Teiko uniform was running towards the door and stumbled on Akashi. "I'm sorry, Nii-san." Seitarou, Akashi's little brother apologized to him. Seitarou Akashi is Akashi's little brother, they are ten years apart and is currently on his 1st year of middle school in Teiko.

"Seitarou, weren't you supposed to be in school already?" Akashi asked his little brother. He wondered why he's still here despite the Opening Ceremony will be starting soon.

"Sorry, Nii-san. I overslept but now I'm running full speed ahead."

"Full spead ahead, you say. You're still here" he muttered.

There was silent for a few seconds until Seitarou put his hands together and faced Akashi. "Sorry, Nii-san. But will you take me there?"

Akashi sigh "Alright, let's go" he smiled at his little brother and patted his head. He's different from him. In the past, he's composed and very strict on himself unlike his little brother who is still very energetic even he's about to be late in a few minutes.

After the Akashi brothers left the house, Shizuo and Sentarou continued their peaceful breakfast until Shizuo broke the silent.

"I'm glad he's doing fine" she sighed relief. She was still worried about her eldest son about what happened to him years ago. She couldn't forget-will never forget what state Akashi was in two years ago.

Sentarou finished drinking his coffee and gave it to the maid "Who knows. Probably he's trying… for later"

"Huh?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya… five years has passed since then. Even his name became a taboo in this house or it might affect on Seijurou's life." Sentarou expressed became brooding. Shizuo was surprised about her husband's response. She almost forgotten about it. Time passed by quickly, she always thought if Akashi still hasn't moved on from Kuroko's death. All she ever wants is to see her son smiling again even if Kuroko won't be by his side anymore.

* * *

"I hope tomorrow you won't be late again" Akashi reminded his little brother. They are currently in front of the Teiko Middle School front gate. The gate is still open but only a minute more, it will be closed. Akashi is still inside his car and talked to Seitarou on his window.

"Sorry, Nii-san. Don't worry, I'll never be late again!" he put his hand on his forehead like a soldier saluting.

"Alright. I have to get going for work. If you made new friends, be home before curfew" Seitarou nodded and Akashi close the window. Seitarou waved to his brother after his car left the front gates of the school and the latter proceeded to enter school grounds.

* * *

 ** _~ANIMELOVERTILLEND / LFMH021~_**

The distance between the company and the mansion usually takes 25 minutes by car at the east direction yet Akashi's car went to north. His mind filled different thoughts about the events in the past, _'No, no'_ he shakes his head, he can't let himself be drawn by the past anymore. Right now, he's just visiting an old lover and greet him again from what happened to him and the others for the past few months. But… just for once, he thought to himself that if only he confronted Kuroko properly, handled his work properly and finished everything properly… Kuroko would still be by his side.

He parked his car in an empty parking lot and got out of his car. He just realized that he didn't bought any flowers. He'll apologize to Kuroko for not bringing his favorite flower and as an exchange, he'll tell him that he's trying hard to move on. Kuroko wanted the same for him.

The atmosphere was clean, it was windy early in the morning, and the sun has already given light to the place. Grasses and trees filled place with the tombstones placed on the ground. Akashi approached the big tree just 26 meters away from the entrance and there, a single tombstone is placed beside the tree. Akashi stopped in front of the grave and stood there for a few seconds of silence.

"Good morning, Tetsuya" Akashi broke the silence with a greeting.

He sat in front of Kuroko's grave and composed his thoughts.

"It's been 5 years already and I couldn't believe how time fly by so fast and how I'm still alive without you. I'm sorry that I can't always visit you every weekends somehow paper works had piled up on my desk and I have to attend lots of meetings lately. But… today is special… more like a remembrance, I think. I can't bring myself to say what day it is but I'll tell you about the others."

"Let's start with Shintarou, he finally inherited his father's company. It seems his father retired earlier due to his health and passed it down to his son. You don't need to worry, Takao Kazunari is with him. He may be the son of the police chief, but he became his secretary. About Daiki, his parents passed down their fortune of the airlines. His parents retired when they saw Daiki has taken his responsibilities well and they want him to continue their work. Next is Ryouta, he still continued his modelling career but now he became a celebrity after he was recognized by a famous entertainment industry in Hollywood. So basically, Daiki and Ryouta are in a long distance relationship but they're still strong. As for Atsushi has built new branches after he took over the company that owns the best-known pastry shops while Himuro Tatsuya became a manager of one of his branches near his company so they can see each other. And for Kagami Taiga, he fulfilled his dream as a famous basketball player and now he's the best of all.

Lastly, me, my father passed the company to me about two years ago. At that time, I had doubts in me. Can't you believe it? The Akashi Seijurou actually doubted about becoming the new owner of the Akashi Corporation? It couldn't be helped, I don't know if I can handle it but thanks to everyone I was able to gain my resolve and took over the company." he calmly told every detail about what happened to him and the others. He was resisting his emotions when he was about tell his story. Akashi stared at Kuroko's grave sadly. He still wondered why he's even alive when in the past, he almost killed himself after losing him. He suffered in sorrow and despair even his parents and little brother are affected but couldn't bring himself be himself again but it took a long time for him to go back to his old self. He lived a life of depression but he can't let himself and his future get affected, for his family and his future, he has to pick up his own broken pieces and get back up again.

He wanted to tell Kuroko more about him but couldn't bring himself to. He can't tell him that his mother once tried to get him a fiancee but he rejected it, it would mean betraying his lover. He knows that his mother was only helping him and that day wasn't the right time yet, he still haven't moved on.

"No matter how many years had passed, I couldn't forget you, Tetsuya. I tried but I can't I just really loved you so much to the point I can't bring myself to forget you. I'm sorry. I know you want me to so that I can be happy but… perhaps I'll try again. But just for this, let my heart be belong to you until the time comes for me… to find someone." He cried. Akashi cried, he couldn't control his feelings. He's been fighting with his feelings for Kuroko against the future, all the possibilities as the heir of the Akashi. It took him five minutes to stop his tears from falling and looked at his watch. He needs to get to work when he remembered he has a meeting with a representative to the Silver Company. He stood up and began to leave Kuroko's grave.

"I'll visit again soon, Tetsuya"

With that, he proceeded to leave the cemetery. At the gate, he passed by a group of family of three. He didn't looked or stopped to greet them because he already knows that their relationship is broken.

"Akashi" one of the three called out.

Akashi stopped his tracks. He didn't turned around.

"Are you going to continue to run away from us?" the man said.

"I don't plan to. I already don't have the right to be friendly with you anymore… after I abandoned your little brother" Akashi turned around and faced Takumi Kuroko. The family revealed to be the Kuroko family, who went to the cemetery to visit their youngest member of the family.

"I told you many times that it wasn't your fault—"

"I'm sorry Kuroko-san, but I have to go for work. Thank you for everything" Akashi bowed to the Kuroko family and left the entrance to go to his car. While Takumi and his parents went to Kuroko grave, couldn't say anything anymore.

* * *

 ** _~ANIMELOVERTILLEND / LFMH021~_**

Akashi parked his car at the ground level under his company. He got off, locked his car's door and went to the elevator and pressed the 7th floor. What he needs to do right now is work. He knows that it's not his fault about what happened to Kuroko and not even the Kuroko family blames him because they know that Akashi suffered the most than them. But he couldn't help himself but keep reminding him that his weak.

Akashi sigh. He needs to focus on his work especially when he needs to attend an important meeting with the representative of the Silver Company.

The elevator stopped on the 7th floor and Akashi stepped out. Other workers who were waiting for the elevator bowed to Akashi and greeted him while the latter did greeted back. He went towards the meeting room and entered.

"Good morning everyone. I'm sorry for being late"

"No, you were right in time. We were just about to start" Midorima said. The Midorimas has become part of any of the meetings that may happen due to being the Akashis trusted ally and first business partner.

The red-head looked at the silhouette at the end of the table and across him. Revealed to be the representative of the Silver Company, Sousuke Yu. He seemed to look really young. His hair was violet-red with highlights of silver streaks. He might probably on the age of eighteen to twenty.

The meeting lasted for two hours and as expected, everything goes well. The Akashi and the Silver Company. The shake hands for a good job well done and for welcoming new allies for their business. When the silhouette shook Akashi's hand, he said 'I'm looking forward to get to know you better. Akashi-san' the latter agreed to it and looks forward to their alliance. But as an Akashi and always alerted, he also gets a weird feeling on him.

"What do you think of the Silver Company?" Midorima spoke. He and Akashi are inside the elevator.

"They seem to be a big opportunity for us. It is a surprise that a company that has only been built three years and suddenly have over a thousands customers for a few months." The elevator stopped on the first floor and stepped out.

"Then—"

"But…"

Midorima looked at Akashi confusingly.

"I feel a little bit of suspicious of their representative when we shook hands a while ago… As if he was observing" Akashi muttered. He doesn't see any problems of their work lives and yet he gets the feeling that something is off with the representative of the Silver Company. And he won't let his guard down around him the next time they meet.

* * *

 ** _~ANIMELOVERTILLEND / LFMH021~_**

"Oi Murasakibara, I thought I told you to stop stealing my fries?"

"But my fries ran out."

"Then go buy another one"

"Mine-chin is so mean. No wonder Kise-chin is so far from you"

"What was that?!"

"Now, now. No fighting you guys." Himuro calmed down both the child-like-adults.

"Muro-chin, can I get another ice cream, maibou, chips, milkshake, cake, lollipop and chocolate?"

"You can't, Atsushi. You just ate a lot of sweet this morning. Also, aren't those way too many? Some of those don't have in this restaurant."

"Aww…."

Himuro patted Atsushi's head and told the purple head to buy him when they get home tonight and the latter brighten up.

"Oi, you idiot couples. This is lunch, not your lovey dovey dates" Midorima glared at the people on the table in front of them. Aomine, Himuro, Murasakibara, Midorima and Akashi are at Maji Burger to take their lunch. Akashi told Midorima to calm down and they just missed each other due to their own works. The green head agreed hesitantly. Midorima sat on Aomine's side while Akashi sat on Himuro and Murasakibara's side

Aomine turned to Midorima and smirked "And what about you, where's Takao?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses "He was asked by his friends to take their lunch somewhere" he starts eating his lunch.

"Aw, does the green pepper misses his black pepper to complete the meal?" Aomine teases.

"I don't want to hear that from one who has a lover who is so far apart and separated from him and who would always whines his lover whenever his drunk?" The whole gang started laughing while Aomine was pissed off and argued with Midorima. Murasakibara secretly steals Aomine's fries and Himuro also started laughing. Akashi watched and smiled at the scene.

There's one thing that Akashi thought from watching them… their arguments are still childish as ever and he was happy for it. Nothing has changed to them. He wondered what would happen if Tetsuya is still alive, their life will probably be peaceful and happiness like this but this is reality and they have no choice to accept what has happened in the past, their lives were sadness and regrets.

If time machines do exists then he'll gladly go back in time. Unfortunately, they don't exists.

Akashi sips from his drink but he forgot he finished all of them already. The red-head stood up from his seat and went to the counter. The line was long, he expected since it's lunch time already and companies that are close to this restaurant will eat here. He sigh and goes to the back of the line.

Akashi looked at the guy in front of him. The person was talking on the phone. His appearance was business like and somehow kind of rich as well.

"Fine. Fine. I'll pick you up… later"

p"'Annoying'

"Huh? Why would I?..." He seems complaining.

"Yes… sir…"

'Huh? His tone change.'

It's not like he's eavesdropping or anything, just that the guy was too loud to talk and his tone was cheerfully.

'He reminds me of Ryouta.'

"Eh? You mean now? But I'm almost at the counter and get my stomach full... Ah! What if I buy you a vanilla milkshake and bring it to you? Would that be fine?"

When Akashi heard 'vanilla milkshake' he wondered that the person might be talking to someone who likes vanilla milkshake. It was his turn and he only ordered the person-on-the-phone's milkshake. He waited for a few minutes and thanked the cashier and left the line.

"Fine. You owe me one. I'm really hungry and you call me here and ruin my appetite... No need to apologize. I understand... I'll pick you up soon. Don't forget to take care of yourself more, Kuroko" the man put his phone down and went outside.

Akashi widened his eyes when he heard that name. He turned around but he was already gone. He can see from afar that the person went inside his car. Akashi ran outside and try to find that person but he left so Akashi went to his car and chase after it.

When he heard that name, he froze. It's impossible that he's talking to one of the Kuroko's. A year ago, the Akashi's and the Kuroko's are already in an alliance so it's possible that if some new recruit or problems occurs at the Kuroko's he'll get informed but he didn't. Plus… another hint is the vanilla milkshake.

Before he knew it, the car was gone and he never even saw the plate number. He went back inside and a waiter was waiting for him holding his order. Akashi apologized and took his order. When he went back to the table, his friends were staring at him.

"What happened, Aka-chin? You suddenly ran outside" in their usual bickering-childlike-fights, they suddenly saw Akashi ran outside in a hurry.

"Did something happened?" Midorima asked and adjusted his glasses.

"Nothing" he was silent and the others felt this atmosphere before, saying if-akashi-is-thinking-deeply-don't-interrupt-or-else. They continued their lunch.

* * *

Akashi was inside his office, he thought about what happened this afternoon. It still bothered him. Probably the only way is to ask the Kuroko's about this tomorrow.

Someone knocked on his door. Akashi let him in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Akashi-sama but Sousuke-san asked to meet you at the meeting room"

Akashi stood up and dismissed his worker.

The red-head went inside the meeting room and saw Sousuke sitting on the chair.

"We meet again, Akashi-san" he smiled.

He already had a bad day and now somehow he feels irritated by that fake smile. "If you want something, say it already"

"Woah, someone is in a bad mood today. Sorry to disturb you at this hour but I'm here to bring you some of our history. These papers aren't released and kept in secret and since we're already allies, we should at least share our success too right? Ah, but don't worry, it's okay if you won't be close to us but we do" he placed the files on the table.

Sousuke bid farewell and left the office. Akashi looked at the files and went back to his office. He looked at the clock and it's already seven-thirty o'clock. He fixed his things on the table and put the files that Sousuke gave him inside the brown envelope. He grabbed his coat and left his office while his co-workers told him 'good job' and he replied back to them the same.

"Sorry but could you bring this inside the car. I have something to do first." he told his driver and handed him the envelope and went back inside the company. After a few minutes, he was about to leave when he suddenly saw a figure of a teal-haired man. Akashi turned around and saw the silhouette walking far away, he chased after him.

He ran again, and went into a right turn. "Tetsuya!" But he wasn't right. There was actually no one inside the male's restroom. No one that looked and called Tetsuya.

He sighed. 'Idiot. He's dead. Stop fooling yourself.' He thought and turned back around with a smirk.

Akashi was just few steps from his car when something flew into his hands. His eyes widened. It was the most recent photo of he and Kuroko.

The photo only he and Kuroko owned. And he was so sure his was inside his wallet. So...how did this appear here? So neat, and so fresh.

"Akashi-sama?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when his driver called out to him.

"Ah, sorry about that" he put the picture inside his breast pocket and went inside the car and his driver closed the door. This didn't happened once but twice already. First the man at the restaurant and now this picture… they are surely connected. He has to make sure that this needs to end and to know the whole truth of what is happening.

* * *

 **4 hours ago…**

 **~Somewhere at the Narita Airport~**

 **A man who is wearing casual clothes and a red jersey jacket on his shoulders is sitting on the bench outside with his black luggage beside him and a black sling bag on his lap. He was scrolling down his phone when someone messaged him.**

 **To: ?**

 **Subject: Where are you?**

 **Message: I'm already here about 10 minutes ago and I know what you're going to say, our meet up time is 10:30 but I broke it so sorry for being late. I'll make it up to you so how long will you seat there? Your drink is getting cold~**

 **He replied.**

 **To: Kou**

 **Subject: My reward?**

 **Message: No, I think I'm also in the wrong for interrupting your lunch. Also, you don't have to tell me I already saw your car and as your punishment, I've let you wait until you message me.**

 **To: ?**

 **Subject: So mean!**

 **Message: You never changed at all, haven't you? Fine… Let's just go. We have things to discuss first. Let's head back to the mansion. Don't worry, he just attended the meeting in my place, he'll be back soon.**

 **The silhouette stood up, put his sling bag on his shoulder and grabbed his luggage and went to the parking lot. The man inside the car went out and helped the latter take his luggage inside the trunk. Both of them went inside and the silhouette sat beside the driver's seat.**

 **The man named Kou smiled. "A good job well done. Here, a reward" he took something behind his seat and handed to the person beside him.**

 **The latter brighten up and quickly took the straw and drank his milkshake. Kou smiled at him and started the engine and left the parking lot.**

* * *

"Sorry about that. It's because of us, you have to travel overseas and had gone back and forth to America and Paris." he never took his eyes off the road but he just have to say it before they get to the hotel they'll be staying.

"It's fine. Because of it, I was able to visit Paris and got to see the Eiffel Tower. And it's for our company as well" he continued to drink his milkshake and the latter nodded that he was glad that his friend still had a good time despite he's still working. He felt his phone vibrated.

"Sorry but can you take our my phone from my pocket and read it? I'm driving. It's on the right side"

The latter took it out from his pocket and looked at his message box, it was from his other friend who attended the meeting between the partnership of their company and the Akashi's.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"From Sousuke-kun" he replied and closed the phone.

"So… how do you feel now?" he questioned his friend. He wondered how he would feel about their partnership with their company with the Akashis.

"It's fine this way. If we didn't do it sooner then his next victim will be theirs" he muttered and drinks his milkshake. He sigh and told his friend to not keep worrying about him and told him he's fine.

"You know, perhaps this is called 'fate' but we don't know if fate is on your side or not nor whether it's cruel or not but whatever happened five years ago between you and him and our enemy, it's already in the past, Tet-chan" he grinned after he called the latter's first name.

The teal-head seemed annoyed "Please don't call me by that name. I'm not a girl"

Kou laughed "Hai, Hai. Whatever you say…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya-sama"

* * *

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for the super duper late update!**

 **But I think it's also best to say my explanation about what's going to happen from now on:**

 **I'm not just only writing fanfics but I'm writing my own novel and like always, I would get lazy and lose motivation and that happened to my novel**

 **But... there are times I would get motivated writing my novel and gave me ideas of some scenes or characters but I couldn't be motivation to start Chapter 1 XD**

 **Now... Due to the recent incidents and tragedy that are happening to my country and my prayers go to all the victims and the city that is affected, I plan to start writing my novel little by little.**

 **I would always find time to write my fanfics since I also gained motivation to write other ships in other anime.**

 **But this story WILL NEVER/WON'T BE left or abandoned**

 **One last thing... Please pray for our country, Philippines who is currently facing a great massive terrorist attack. Our hopes is that our flag won't be turned upside down for war.**

 **Let's also pray for all the massive attacks in other countries especially Ariana's concert :((**

 **I hope that all our prayers will reach heavens and May God Bless you all.**

* * *

 **SNEAK PEAK!**

"Akashi, are you watching the news?" Midorima exclaimed on the other line.

"No and I'm not deaf, Shintarou. So you don't need to shout like that" the red-head was covering his right ear and transferred his phone to the other side of his ear.

"Sorry but turn it on and you need to see this" the green-head apologized and calmly told Akashi to turn on his TV.

Midorima's persuasiveness would always sound so convincing. Akashi grabbed the remote from the table and turned it on.

He widened his eyes on the scene before him.

"Yes, I'm really happy to be back home. It's been so long since I've visited Japan"

'Hatori!'

Akashi suddenly remembered Sousuke's words to him before leaving the cafe. 'The problem the was left unsolved in the past, will surely come back and haunt us'

* * *

'Kurokocchi, is this really the right decision?' Kise stared at the clouds outside from his window and waits until he could see the green view, his home, in Japan.


End file.
